Sudden
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Change happens. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's bad. Sometimes it's temporary and sometimes it's permanent. Sometimes it's over a course of time and sometimes; Sometimes it just happens, with no warning, no matter how badly it would affect you. And Mina would forfeit her own life if it would have kept this one change from happening…


It had been sudden.

The day it happened, for Mina there had been zero build up, zero warning of what was to come. Zero indication that the worst day of her life was upon her, and that it had to do with her classes resident sunshine child she barely interacted with.

Sometimes, that what hurt most of all. That she knew so little about him, that she never learned before he changed everything forever.

The two were just acquaintances. Very friendly acquaintances but just that none the less. She had never invited him to an outing with her without the rest of the class, never a more private one with just her friends or even her alone.

If she could, she'd go back and make sure she never let anything stop her from bringing him along. Maybe then….

Maybe then she wouldn't have been the failure she was, she thought bitterly as she stared dejectedly at her door, mess around her bed. Her stomach growled, whined for food it hadn't had in days.

She hadn't the appetite. Besides, why should she eat anything. What was the point in going to lunch, without him there, just being his usual self.

Her hand gripped onto her bed covers tightly.

She barely noticed him before, but now she always noticed his absence no matter what she did. She didn't care if he was confined only to witness her most embarrassing moments, she didn't care if he were there only spying on her bathroom breaks (even though he was too much a sweetheart to ever do as much)

Because it would mean he was there!

That he could have still been here, right now was one of the only two thoughts to ever run through the pink girl's head since it happened. The other was very simply the reminder that it was all her fault he was gone now.

That she deserved to be in his place.

She'd give anything to be.

Everyone told her it wasn't her fault, and maybe a more rational part of her deep down know as much as well but right now rationality seemed pointless. A world without Izuku wasn't rational, and yet it's the world she now resided in. If the world couldn't be rational, how could she?

Her eyes flashed with pain as, not for the first time, she couldn't help but think back on what happened. She didn't see the signs.

Of course she didn't, many of the students said in their clumsy reassurances, there were none.

That was truly the most terrifying part really. Because they weren't wrong.

Izuku had shown zero signs of knowing what would be coming, a mask only he could create.

The teachers often praised Izuku's cleverness, his aptness for note taking and analysing those around him. Now… Now they'd probably wished he'd been just that little bit dumber, that little bit less clever.

Not out of malice, but….

Izuku always knew how to be one step ahead when he wanted to be.

Mina's face screwed up as she hunched over, feeling another crying fit coming on. They never stopped now, they just assaulted her at their pleasure, usually along with unwanted remembrance of the event.

Sure enough…

_Mina laughed as she walked into the bar with Izuku, unconscious villain wrapped up in their sight. The two had been selected for the bi-weekly task of stocking up on food for their classmates._

_They didn't have to actually carry it all themselves, just select it out and give the cashier a note from U.A. and a request for the delivery. It was a way of teaching the students the responsibility of gathering everyday supplies like food outside of hero work, while also letting them have a bit of breathing time._

_Almost universally, every student who went out to do this trip was out for far longer than necessary, enjoying the chance to be off school grounds. It had taken a bit of convincing but Mina had managed to get her shopping partner to agree to come with her to a club like area, on the condition they were only there for twenty minutes at most, seeing as he couldn't handle the crowds._

_When they had been on their way out, Mina cackling and Izuku groaning and rubbing his head as if he'd developed a headache, they'd both been surprised when multiple loud bangs sounded in the street._

_The two's attention was quickly brought a villain in the middle of the street, firing a gun into the air and threatening people. Mina barely had time to wonder if this man was insane, and whether he was a robber or a murder before a green streak of lighting had rapidly shot out and took the gun without effort._

_The villain had stumbled back, in shock and surprise before looking up to see Izuku, fully ready to go. Mina's senses then kicked in, remembering they had their provisional licenses on them and she ran in as well._

_Normally, they weren't allowed to interfere in a quirkless crime, at least not using their own powers, but in the case of gun's it was always an exception seeing as how dangerous they could be even in this era of superpowers._

_She had wasted no time using a new move, that instead of melting the villain forcibly stuck him to the ground using millions of little balls of her 'acid' that had been manipulated to become adhesive instead._

_She had been admittedly a little overly proud at Izuku's look of wonderment and joy at her new move, still they had quickly pulled the villain away to be more permanently subdued and after making sure all the civilians were safe, began walking to a nearby bar to phone the police to get them to deal with this._

_Izuku still had the gun in hand._

Present day Mina smashed a hand into her bed post in frustration as her sobs continued, melting the bed post in the process.

Evidence be damned, she should of melted that horrible thing.

_She had commented on it of course, and had been surprised at how well he handled it. All he said in way of explanation is he read up on how to handle such weaponry in case he needed to wield it for any reason, for everyone's safety._

_Of course, Mina had been surprised, but she had accepted that and moved on. They were soon inside the surprisingly empty bar, the only other person aside from the two heroes in training and villain being a bartender who had stepped into the back._

_For the most part at this point, the two curly haired teens had just made small talk, neither largely aware of the others real interests outside of heroics, a testament to how little they knew each other despite their friendly nature._

She'd give up every friendship she had right now, if she could just have had a real one with him. Some would say that was just the emotions talking but….

_It wasn't that long until the police arrived, alarmed that a villain had been so public and had ever managed to get a hold of firearms. It had been just two officers, who wasted no time dragging the villain away into the car._

_Apparently the news of the villains possession of firearms had been so surprising it affected the polices memory, or maybe they were rendered less observant with how quickly they seemed to want to get the villain behind bars._

_Either way, the officer made a mistake. He left the gun behind._

_To some future person, this would be nothing more than a random and insignificant act with some unfortunate ramifications that they didn't care about._

_To Mina, though at the time she didn't know it, it would forever be in her memory as the moment that brought on the apocalypse as far as she was concerned._

_Because the two heroes-in-training had noticed when it was too late to call the officers back, and despite themselves they had both found a small amount of amusement in it. It was a serious issue, but the worse had come to pass._

_At least, that's what she had thought. She offered to go and take it to the station herself, as she had lived her before the dorms. This information had seemed to catch Izuku off guard but he had halted her hand and with the kindest, most innocent smile…._

_The most knowing smile he ever had…._

_He spoke his kind words, in that friendly tone._

_Words that would haunt her until she died now._

_"We still have some time. You go see your parents, they'll be delighted to see you! Besides, I know how to handle It better, and there might still be bullets in the chamber. Better safe than sorry."_

_How could she have argued with that, without knowing the coming moments? She just smiled and thanked him, giving him a very brief shoulder pat (It should have been so much more-) before she stood up, pulling her coat on tighter and leaving, noting momentarily the bartender was still through the room._

_She walked down the streets, smiling brightly and unware of how rapidly the world was about to change._

_It could take years to build something. Decades. Sometimes, very rarely, even centuries. Yet no matter how long it took, it never took more than a single unfortunate second for it all to come crashing down._

_For things to change._

_For…. For a seemingly happy child to place a loaded gun to their own head…_

_BANG!_

_In less than a second Mina had twirled, smile instantly following into a look of concern. That had most definitely been a gunshot and she had seen the street light up very briefly._

_She worried about if the villain had somehow come back, or the bartender had for some reason taken an intense disliking to her classmate, or even worried he'd had to defend himself against another._

_The one scenario that didn't occur to her was worse than them all, and it was the only one to come to pass._

_She bolted forward with no pause for breath, smashing down the door and tumbling into the room._

_From the angle she crashed in, the first thing she saw was the bartender who had clearly rushed out himself looking forward with an ill and shocked face. It took all her willpower but the pink skinned girl followed his gaze…_

_And her heart shattered forever. _

_Her throat dried, tears began to well as her breathing became erratic and her body began to shake. She took cautious steps forward, before all to suddenly she crashed to the floor with wide eyes._

_The bartender quickly rushed to phone the police and an ambulance once more but…. It was too late, Mina knew as she took in the scene. It was too late._

_Izuku's body laid on the ground, neither moving or breathing. His hand still gripped the gun tightly and his face…_

_It was obvious what had occurred. Mina could never understand why, but she knew the truth straight away._

_Izuku had seen the gun, and took the opportunity to shoot himself._

Mina's tears continued to fall as he her chest rattled from her wails, that got louder and worse. She could never stop the tears once they started, and it got worse every time

She never cried properly during the event, too caught up in shock, but once it settled in….

It was like she died too. She'd never smiled since that night, and she wasn't entirely sure she ever would again.

She grabbed a pillow, clutching tight as acid fell out and began to mangle it as she clutched with all her might, continuing to cry.

Gradually though, as the minutes past and her own body began to tire out from her punishment, she couldn't keep it up any more and her sobs became much quieter and fortunately less physically painful even if they didn't stop.

The emotional pain still continued to grow, though.

She thought perhaps a distraction would help, and so she'd reached out for her phone, barely charged at all seeing as she'd abandoned it as soon as she entered her room along with the rest of the world.

She just wanted to think of something else, just for a moment.

But even fate wanted her to know it blamed her it seemed, as the home screen flashed up and showed it's background picture.

The whole of class 1-A in a selfie, Mina barely in shot at the front. One of the most immediate obvious faced though, was a smiling Izuku and all to suddenly it broke again as her chest ached in complaint.

This time though, instead of just crying, she forced out what she was thinking even without intending too.

"I-I want…. I want y-you b-back….. I j-just w-want you b-back I-izuku….."

It was the first words she'd spoken since she'd found the body almost a month ago.


End file.
